The Loneliest of nights
by TheCircleIsCoplete
Summary: Read as our low self esteem summoner goes out at night and has an encounter with the girl of his dreams. This is my first story. Lemon will be present. One-shot for now, but i might add more chapters if there is interest for it.


Hello my readers, I, who will from now on go under the pen alias of Ryan, have decided to finally publish one of the creative writing pieces that keep floating in and out of my mind form time to time. This is my first published work, so be nice please. NOTE THE RATING! THERE WILL BE A LEMON! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It will make me happy.

Without further ado, we will now get on to the story.

DISCLAIMER – riot owns evrythang!

* * *

Nighttime had fallen over the institute of war. As Rafael looked out the window, he could see the stars shimmering in the sky around a crescent moon. No doubt Diana would be out there somewhere right now communing with her source of power. Rafael sighed as he looked down to the book he had been scribbling in. He doodled around the edges of the paper mindlessly as he read back what he had just written.

_Iden 16th, 2381th year after the Rune-War,_

_ Today I had one of the most interesting games I have seen for a while. The matchup was as follows: I was summoning Vladimir, a close friend of mine had summoned Rengar. The other three players on our team had summoned Lux, Tristana and Gangplank. Lux's summoner had fallen ill about halfway through the match, so we were matched up four versus five. Through very well coordinated teamwork we were able to unfeed the enemy vayne and we were able to win the round. Unfortunately I wasn't able to really enjoy my victory. My mind was focused on an entirely different matter all day. There is this girl that I really like, she is so mysterious. She has all the men fawning over her, so there is no way that someone as lanky and bleak as me wouldn't really ever stand a chance. Who is this girl you might ask? Well, as cliché as it sounds, this person is the creature known as Ahri. I just really wish I could…_

Rafael had completely lost his line of thought at this point. He decided that these kinds of matters were best slept off. He carefully packed and hid away his diary and prepared for bed.

No matter how often he turned and twisted, sleep would not claim him. His room was too hot, but opening the window made it too cold again. Sighing in defeat, het got up and pulled on his shirt and pants, before heading off to the institute kitchens. No one was allowed in around this time of the day (rumor had it that Gragas slept in one of the cupboards and burst out of nowhere if you entered the kitchen during nighttime), but Rafael knew better. Not to mention that after helping the kitchen staff out on so many occasions, he was practically a staff member himself as well.

Just as he had crossed the main hall, he heard a series of noises from the champions' quarters. Normally Rafael wouldn't have investigated, seeing as he was not the brave type and who knows what could have made that noise, but this night felt different.

He cast a faintly lit magical orb before proceeding down the corridor from where the noise had originated. By the time he had reached the back of the hallway, Rafael had started to question his senses, but low and behold, the last door was opened just a crack. He read the nametag next to the door. _Ahri_. Well, this could take a turn for the worst.

Rafael, driven more by his heart then his mind at this point, pushed open the door to reveal a hunching figure, sitting amidst the ruins of the obliterated room. She was crying.

"What happened in here?" Whispered Rafael as he stood in the doorway. Ahri looked up and launched herself at him. Rafael instinctively braced himself for impact and was not surprised to feel the air knocked out of his lungs as he hit the cold floor. Ahri held on to him for dear life as she cried into his shoulder. Rafael, unsure what to do, wrapped his arms around her and waited.

"Please Ahri, tell me what happened to you." He said when she had seemed to calm down a bit. "I… I'm sorry. I really couldn't take any more of this." "Ahri, you still have not answered my question." "Please, I would not wish to burden you with my own problems. You should leave. Really. This is something that I need to deal with on my own." Rafael took a look around the room before replying: "However much I would want to do as you say Ahri, I really wouldn't mind if you told me what has been bothering you. Also I don't think that the high council will be too pleased to refurnish your room every time you have a breakdown Ahri."

Ahri sighed and snuggled into his shoulder before she replied. "I'm always so alone." "Don't be ridiculous, you are always the center of attention when you walk around somewhere." "Yes, but those people only lust after me. I want to be held close by someone who would love me even if I were sick, or bald, or mutilated." Her sentences started to falter more and more as she tried to explain what was wrong. Rafael by this point, was getting extremely flustered as the woman of his dreams pressed herself flush against him and held him close. "You know, there really is someone out there who would love you just for who you are, I'm sure of it." Ahri looked away, out the shattered remains of the window. "But there is only one person I want, and I don't think that he would love me back." "Would you stop blabbering nonsense? There really isn't anyone out there who would turn you down Ahri." "Not even you?" Rafael was taken aback and obviously didn't catch on to what Ahri was saying. "Well of course I wouldn't turn you down, but…" Ahri cut off the rest of his sentence by covering his mouth with hers.

Rafael was stunned. Just as Ahri started to pull away, looking rather dejected, his brain kicked back in for a microsecond and pulled Ahri, who was still wrapped in his arms back down. "Im sorry Ahri, it's just that I have wanted to do that for so long, but I really never thought that you would be interested in me. Heck, I didn't even think you knew who I was." Rafael had a pensive look on his face. "Do you Ahri?" She had an amused twinkle in her eye as she replied. "Of course I know who you are. You are Rafael Reddian of Piltover, High summoner 59831 of the league, you generally sleep from twelve to seven, your favorite meal is pancakes with strawberry-cheese covering and your favorite color is dark blue…" "How long have you been watching me?"

Ahri curled herself into his chest. "About a year now." "Hey, there is no need to hide, I think it's rather cute Ahri. Besides, what man wouldn't want to hear that the girl he has loved for over three years has been liking him back for a significant amount of time?" Ahri looked at him with big eyes. "What did you say?" "Hmmm? Oh wait. I shouldn't have said that, should I?" Rafael looked away, clearly thinking he messed up. "No please, I want to hear you say it again" Ahri sounded like she was begging by this point. "That I love you?"

Ahri kissed him with a holy fervor that not even a god could match. "I love you too, you moron." She murmured in his ear before resuming her previous activity. Ahri briefly looked around when she absolutely had to take a breath. Finally she saw what utter destruction she had waged on the room until now. Rafael slowly opened his eyes to see Ahri looking around, her eyes brimming with tears and her lower lip quivering. "Maybe you would like to stay at my room tonight?" Ahri slowly nodded and resumed her position on his chest again. In a feat of balancing that not even Akali would have beaten, Rafael got up all the while holding Ahri, so that he was now holding her bridal style. He muttered the incantation that would get him back to his room.

Ahri looked around his room, taking in every detail that she could find, before turning back to Rafael. "Please. Rafael. I need you to love me right now." She whispered in his ear. Rafael needn't be told twice. Still wrapped up in her embrace, he slowly made way for his bed. Ahri pulled him on top of her and wrapped them in a cocoon of soft fluffy tails. The kiss started to get more heated. Slowly her hands began to roam down his back, before finding the hem of his shirt and feeling the muscles below.

Rafael, who had slowly begun to trail kisses down her neck, hit a sweet spot and Ahri lightly moaned into his ear. She suddenly sat up before flipping them over so she was on top. Rafael used this opportunity to remove his shirt. Now it was his turn to feel Ahri's slender form. Finding the zipper on the back of her dress he slowly moved it down. Ahri was getting impatient at this point. She quickly sat up and removed her clothing. To Rafael's surprise she wore nothing underneath but a sexy lace piece of underwear. His mind however, was swiftly occupied with other things as Ahri pushed her exposed chest forward, pretty much into his face.

Rafael got to work on her glorious chest. She was getting quite vocal by now. Ahri moaned Rafael's name in appreciation as he toyed with her nipples. In the mean time she started to work on Rafael's pants. Ahri blushed as she felt the bulge in his pants, but wasted no time wriggling them down his legs. Rafael could tell that Ahri was having a difficult time removing his pants, because he could feel the constant tugging on his waist. Rafael stopped working on Ahri's chest as he looked her in the eyes. He kissed her and lifted her off him. Ahri looked at him, blushing profusely and looking confused. Rafael motioned for her to stand as well. When Ahri stood, he removed his underwear and took the liberty to do the same thing for her. As soon as they were both exposed he pushed her up against the nearest wall and resumed their kiss. Ahri held his shoulders and moaned into his neck as he occupied one hand with her chest and let one roam down to her womanhood. Ahri screamed his name as he slipped a finger into her.

She started dry humping him as she felt his length between her legs. It did not take long before Ahri's muscles locked Rafael in place and she bit down into his shoulder as her body trembled in his arms.

He slowly set her back down on the ground. She gingerly moved towards the bed and motioned for him to join her. As he climbed on top of her she whispered to him. "Please, I need you so bad. Make love to me tonight Rafael."

He looked her in the eye one last time before kissing her and moving himself slowly down into her. He was very surprised however, when he suddenly felt an obstruction. Looking up at her face he could tell her slight discomfort. "You, a creature of pure lust, who has lured in her targets by seducing them, are still a virgin?" She looked him in the eye. "I have always kept my purity for the one person I knew I would love for the rest of eternity. You don't need to go streaking to seduce males you know. They are sometimes quite easy to charm, even with something as simple as a bat of the eyes." "And you want me, of all people, to share this experience with?" "I have never been so sure of anything my whole life Rafael." She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down, softly crying out as he slid all the way into her. He held still, suppressing his primal urges. Slowly she loosened the deadlock she had on him and kissed him. He thrust into her experimentally, making her release a loud moan.

"Yes, oh god yes Rafael." She whispered to him. He slowly built up a rhythm, hearing her moan in time with his thrusts. He kissed her feverishly as he grabbed her bouncing chest. Ahri was moaning into their kiss as they passionately worked together to bring as much pleasure out of their coupling as they could. Ahri suddenly flipped them over and moved herself down on him with such force that he hit the base of her womb. She had not anticipated this, yet cried out in pleasure as an orgasm shook through her. Rafael focused himself and refrained from joining her in orgasmic bliss. Wasting no time he flipped her back beneath him and started to pound into her with all the force he could muster. Ahri was shouting his name at the top of her lungs as he had his way with her.

He started to feel his release coming up, slowly boiling up in his stomach. Ahri was visibly close as well as her facial features started to contort. They looked each other in the eye one last time, before he thrust forward with such force that he entered her womb. They made no sound, but held each other tight in a lovers embrace has he flooded into her and she shuddered with her third orgasm of the night.

Lying in each other's arms, spent, Ahri's tails pulled up the covers, covering them both and wrapped her tails around her man. Resting their heads in the crooks of each other's necks, they slowly drifted off, both whispering a final "I love you" before sleep overtook them.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it. Right now this is a one-shot, but if I get enough people that want me to continue with my writing, I will see what I can do for y'all. Peace out.


End file.
